MINE
by Vea Kim
Summary: yunjae/oneshot/romance "jangan memintanya untuk mengajarimu, jangan memberinya sesuatu lagi, dan jangan mendekatinya! JUNG YUNHO IS MINE!"


**~MINE~**

**Yunjae forever**

**(Oneshot/Romance)**

**KimYoonHye Vea**

**.**

**.**

Suasana pagi itu tampak cerah. Halaman sebuah sekolah terkemuka di Jepang, Tohoshinki Senior Highscool tampak sedang penuh dengan siswa yang hilir mudik sambil membawa koper ini adalah hari penempatan asrama untuk siswa tingkat pertama yang baru di terima. Mereka harus mengantri dulu untuk mendapatkan kunci kamar di asrama.

Seorang laki-laki tampak sedang menyeret sebuah koper, berjalan menghampiri seorang wanita ketika nomor antriannya baru saja disebut.

"Jung Yunho!" ucapnya sambil menyerahkan sebuah kartu.

"Kamarmu nomor 26 di gedung D, pergilah ke stand 3 untuk mengambil seragam, buku-buku dan peraturan sekolah," kata wanita itu sambil menyerahkan kunci kamar.

"Hai, arigato gozaimasu," ucap Yunho kemudian segera berlalu ke stand nomor 3.

Setelah mendapatkan semua peralatan sekolahnya, laki-laki itu berjalan mencari gedung D. Matanya menatap pemandangan sekelilingnya. Gedung pusat itulah tempatnya belajar nanti. Sementara di sebelah kanan sepertinya itu gedung untuk asrama putri dan di sisi kirinya adalah asrama putra. Yunho memasuki gedung D yang isinya siswa tingkat satu semua. Lalu ia mencari di mana kamarnya berada.

Ditatapnya kamar nomor dua puluh enam di lantai dua itu. Dimasukkan kuncinya lalu dibukanya pintu. Kamar itu cukup luas dengan dua buah ranjang di sisi kanan dan kirinya, dua buah meja belajar, sebuah tv, lemari pakaian yang besar, lemari es dan dilengkapi dengan kamar mandi di sisi kanan.

Hal pertama yang dirasakan Yunho saat melihat ranjang di sebelah kanan sisi kamar itu adalah bingung. Ia berjalan keluar kamar untuk memastikan bahwa kamar ini memang berada di gedung asrama putra bukan putri. Melihat banyak laki-laki yang berjalan di koridor asrama itu membuatnya yakin bahwa ia memang berada di asrama putra. Ditengoknya angka yang tertera di pintu kamarnya. Itu memang dua puluh enam, bukan dua puluh sembilan.

Yunho masuk lagi ke dalam kamar dan menatap ranjang itu dengan kening berkerut. Apa orang itu salah kamar? pikirnya bingung. Ranjang tempat tidur itu terbungkus seprei baby blue dengan gambar beruang putih dan coklat yang lucu-lucu. Di sudutnya ada tiga buah boneka gajah. Dua berbentuk sedang dan satu lebih kecil. Bentuk dan warnanya berbeda. Dilihat dari meja belajarnya yang sangat rapi, Yunho semakin curiga bahwa orang itu salah masuk kamar. Barang-barang itu seperti milik perempuan bukan?

Ckreeek…

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar mandi terbuka. seseorang keluar dengan menggunakan kaos longgar putih dan celana pendek hitam. Dilihat dari bentuk tubuhnya dia adalah seorang laki-laki. Orang itu sibuk menggosok-gosok rambut panjangnya dengan handuk lalu menghampiri meja rias. Mengambil hairdrayer lalu mengeringkan rambutnya. Setelah selesai, digantungnya handuk biru itu dengan rapi lalu berjalan ke ranjang dan menghempaskan tubuhnya di sana.

"Haaah…"dia menghela nafas sambil merentangkan tangannya lalu mengambil sebuah boneka gajah dan memeluknya. Saat itulah ia sadar ada Yunho di sana yang masih menatapnya tanpa ekspresi.

Cantik. Hal itu yang tercetus dalam benak Yunho saat pertama kali melihat wajahnya. Kulit putih halus, dengan bibir semerah cherry dan mata hitam yang bulat dan besar. Benar-benar indah untuk dikatakan sebagai ukuran laki-laki. Pinggangnya juga sangat kecil walaupun bahunya lebar seperti laki-laki umumnya.

"Kau yang akan menempati kamar ini juga?"

Yunho tersentak dari lamunannya dan melihat namja itu sudah duduk di ranjangnya masih memeluk boneka gajahnya. Oh Dear… dia benar-benar terlihat menggemaskan saat ini. Mata doe itu seakan mampu menyedot Yunho ke dalamnya.

"Ha-hai," jawab Yunho sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

Laki-laki itu tersenyum lebar "Ohayo!" sapanya "Kim Jaejong desu! Yoroshiku,"

Yunho mengerutkan keningnya "Kau orang Korea?"

"Orang tuaku orang Korea,"

"Oh, Jung Yunho desu, yoroshiku,"

"Kau orang Korea?"

"Okaasan-ku (ibuku) orang Korea," jawab Yunho sambil menarik kopernya mendekat ke tempat tidur dan mulai membongkarnya. Ia sedikit kikuk dalam urusan beres-beres. Selama ini ia tinggal dengan kakek dan neneknya dan tidak mengijinkan Yunho berbuat apapun. Semua dilakukan oleh pelayan mereka.

"Kau tidak bisa memasangnya? Biar kubantu!" dengan semangat Jaejong turun dari ranjangnya, melempar bonekanya begitu saja lalu menghampiri Yunho. Merebut seprei di tangan Yunho lalu memasangkannya.

"Kau pasti tidak terbiasa melakukannya. Tapi mulai sekarang kau harus membiasakannya. Sebagai laki-laki kita harus bisa hidup mandiri,"

"Kau sepertinya sangat terlatih untuk urusan seperti ini,"

"Itu hal yang biasa untukku yang dibesarkan bersama delapan saudara perempuan, mereka sangat mengerikan saat marah jadi kau jangan pernah macam-macam pada perempuan,"

Yunho tersenyum kecil sambil menatap Jaejong. Sebagai laki-laki harus mandiri? Itu benar. Tapi mengapa manusia di hadapannya ini lebih terlihat seperti perempuan?

"Nah sudah selesai, itu buku-bukumu bukan? Letakkan di sini! Dan simpan pakaianmu di lemari sana sebelah kiri,"

Yunho hanya diam saja lalu mengambil pakaiannya dan menyimpannya di lemari sementara Jaejong mengatur meja belajarnya.

"Foto siapa ini?"

Yunho yang sedang memasukkan bajunya menoleh sekilas "Itu orang tuaku,"

"Kau terlihat lucu sekali saat kecil, aku jadi ingin mencubit pipimu," laki-laki itu tertawa kecil "Kau pasti sangat menyayangi mereka. Tapi tenang saja, setiap sabtu sore kita boleh pulang ke rumah dan kembali lagi hari minggu. Jadi kau masih bisa bertemu mereka,"

Senyum Yunho memudar. Tidak. Ia tidak akan bisa menemui mereka "Orang tuaku sudah meninggal saat aku masih balita," saut Yunho sambil menghadap lemari "Kecelakaan pesawat," Yunho memasukkan pakaian terakhirnya lalu berbalik.

Ia menatap terkejut Jaejong yang kini sedang berjongkok di depan koper Yunho masih memegang foto itu menatapnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"A-ada apa?" tanya Yunho bingung sambil ikut berjongkok di dekatnya.

"Kau pasti kesepian…" ucap Jaejong dengan nada serak "Jangan sedih, kau boleh ikut pulang ke rumahku kalau kau mau. Di rumahku sangat ramai meskipun Otousan-ku (ayahku) sering ke luar kota,"

Mendengar hal itu Yunho jadi menahan untuk tidak tertawa geli. Kenapa laki-laki ini begitu polos? "Arigato gozaimasu,"

Jaejong tersenyum. Laki-laki itu berdiri lalu meletakkan foto itu di meja belajar Yunho "Sudah selesai!"

"Aku lapar…" gumam Yunho.

"Kalau begitu mandilah dulu lalu kita keluar mencari cafetarianya!" ujar Jaejong riang sambil mendorong tubuh Yunho masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

Oh, well, sepertinya ia tidak akan kesepian lagi sekarang. Jaejong benar-benar laki-laki yang ceria meskipun sedikit cerewet. Juga cepat mengakrabkan diri dengan orang tertutup seperti Yunho.

**.**

**~MINE~**

**KimYoonHye Vea**

**.**

Yunho tidak menyangka sama sekali bahwa Jaejong akan menjadi laki-laki yang populer. Hanya dalam waktu tiga hari seluruh siswa-siswi tau siapa dirinya. Wajar saja. dengan wajah indah seperti itu siapa yang tidak tertarik kepadanya? Bahkan hari ketiga mereka bersekolah, laki-laki itu sudah menerima puluhan surat cinta dan kado-kado. Tidak jarang juga laki-laki gay yang terang-terangan memintanya menjadi kekasihnya. Tidak perduli itu kakak kelas.

Dan kalian tau apa yang dilakukan laki-laki itu pada surat-surat yang didapatnya? Setiap masuk ke kamar asrama, Yunho selalu melihatnya sedang tertawa geli membaca surat-surat itu sambil memakan coklat dari penggemar-penggemarnya. Tidak jarang dia memaksa Yunho ikut membacanya juga jika ada bagian yang sangat lucu menurutnya. Baginya hal itu dapat dijadikan hiburan. Sangat menarik bukan? Baru kali ini Yunho mengenal laki-laki seperti Jaejong.

Yunho menghela nafasnya sambil menatap nampan makanannya di meja cafetaria. Saat jam sekolah, ia sedikit merasa kehilangan. Jaejong selalu saja dikerumuni oleh siswa-siswi lain. Membuatnya terpaksa selalu pergi ke perpus saat istirahat. Ia benci makan sendirian. Dan kali ini perutnya benar-benar lapar setelah pelajaran olah raga tadi. Well, sepertinya dia harus makan sendirian.

Braaak…

Yunho mengangkat wajahnya heran. Jaejong sedang mengerucutkan bibirnya setelah menaruh nampan sedikit kasar di meja. Tidakkah dia sadar bahwa wajahnya itu sangat menggemaskan?

"Kenapa jae?" tanya Yunho bingung.

"Kenapa kau selalu saja menghilang saat jam istirahat?" tanyanya kesal sambil duduk dihadapan Yunho.

"Aku ke perpustakaan, ada apa?"

Jaejong membulatkan matanya "Perpustakaan? Kusuruh belajar saja kau malas, tidak mungkin kau pergi ke sana!"

Yunho tertawa kecil "Kau pikir orang pergi ke perpustakaan hanya untuk membaca atau meminjam buku huh?"

"Lalu?"

"Di sana sangat nyaman untuk tidur,"

Jaejong semakin membulatkan matanya. Membuat wajahnya terlihat sangat menggemaskan. Tidak diperdulikannya siswa-siswi yang sudah mimisan melihatnya "Yunho baka! Mulai sekarang temani aku makan!"

Yunho menatap bingung "Bukankah sudah banyak yang mengajakmu untuk makan?"

Laki-laki itu mendesah pelan "Aku tidak bisa makan bersama mereka Yunho… Mereka selalu saja menjerit-jerit dan memeluk lenganku. Aku lelah! Kalau aku makan denganmu tidak akan ada yang menggangguku," celoteh Jaejong sambil memakan makanannya.

"Kenapa?"

Jaejong menatap Yunho sejenak lalu melanjutkan makannya lagi "Kau tidak tau? Kau terkenal angkuh dan tidak perduli terhadap orang lain. Mereka tidak akan berani mengganggumu. Apalagi kabarnya kau cucu dari yakuza. Apa itu benar?" tanya Jaejong sambil berkedip-kedip imut.

Yunho tertawa kecil "Kau takut?"

Jaejong memiringkan kepalanya berfikir lalu menggeleng pelan "Bagiku tidak perduli kau itu apa. Meskipun kau cucu dari yakuza, tapi kau sangat baik dan bisa diandalkan,"

"Itulah kenapa aku ada di sini. Untuk melindungimu Jae, kau tidak perlu cemas"

Terlihat semburat merah di pipi Jaejong. Sangat manis. "Lagipula aku juga benci makan sendirian," tambah Yunho.

Jaejong menatapnya kemudian tersenyum lebar "Aku yang akan menemanimu makan,"

Yunho ikut tersenyum sambil mengacak rambut Jaejong lembut. Membuat pipi itu semakin merona.

"Jangan mengacaukan rambutku Yun," kata Jaejong kesal, menyembunyikan rasa panas di pipinya "Aku butuh waktu lima belas menit untuk mengaturnya. Bukan sepertimu yang asal-asalan,"

Well, sepertinya ia mulai terbiasa untuk mendengarkan celoteh laki-laki itu.

**.**

**~MINE~**

**KimYoonHye Vea**

**.**

"Yunho-kun, aku… Aku punya cake untukmu,"

Yunho mengerutkan keningnya menatap kotak kue yang manis itu "Kenapa aku?" tanyanya bingung. Kalau kue itu untuk Jaejong, hal itu masih wajar, tapi Yunho? Bahkan selama ini laki-laki itu tidak akrab dengan siapa pun.

"Karena… Karena aku menyukaimu," gadis itu tertunduk malu.

Yunho menatap heran "Kau menyukaiku? Aku bahkan tidak mengenalmu,"

"Kalau begitu kenalkan, namaku Ahra Yusano, yoroshiku Yunho-kun,"

"Yunho, lihat! Aku baru saja mendapatkan gantungan kunci bentuk apel. Kawaii desuka?" suara ceria itu tiba-tiba saja terdengar diiringi pemiliknya yang tiba-tiba saja duduk di hadapan Yunho sambil mengacungkan sebuah gantungan kunci dengan mata berbinar-binar menggemaskan.

Yunho tertawa sambil merebut gantungan itu "Ini untukku!"

"Iie! Kembalikan Yun!" Jaejong merengek sambil menggoyang-goyangkan lengan Yunho yang bebas, membuat teman Ahra tanpa sadar mencengkeram lengan Ahra keras karena gemas melihatnya.

Gadis itu mendelik sebal "Yunho-kun," panggilnya lagi sambil mencoba tersenyum manis.

"Eh? Ah…" Yunho menggaruk-garuk tengkuk belakangnya sementara Jaejong menatap dengan kening terlipat.

"Arigato Ahra-san," jawab Yunho sambil menerima kotak kue itu.

Tapi baru beberapa detik kotak itu di tangan Yunho, Jaejong sudah merebutnya. "Apa ini?" tanyanya sambil membuka kotak itu. "Waaaa Apple Pie!" teriak Jaejong girang.

"Jaejong-kun, itu untuk Yunho-kun!" protes Ahra sebal.

"Kalau kau mau aku akan membuatkannya untukmu," saut teman Ahra.

Jaejong mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil menutup kotak itu lagi.

"Makan saja Jae, aku tidak suka makanan manis," kata Yunho.

Mata Jaejong melebar "Benarkah?"

Yunho mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Yunho-kun!" panggil Ahra sebal.

"Tsumimasen, daripada kue itu tidak termakan lebih baik Jaejong yang memakannya bukan? Lagipula aku tidak suka makanan manis,"

Gadis itu menghentakkan kaki kesal lalu menarik tangannya pergi sementara Yunho tidak memperdulikannya. Ia lebih tertarik pada mulut Jaejong yang belepotan kue itu. Kawaii… (manis...)

**.**

**.**

"Kau akan pulang Jae?" tanya Yunho saat melihat Jaejong tengah berguling-guling tidak jelas di tempat tidur singlenya ditemani tiga boneka gajahnya. Sekarang setelah beberapa bulan tinggal dengan Jaejong, ia menjadi tau kebiasaan dan apa saja yang di sukai Jaejong. Termasuk boneka-boneka gajah itu.

"Kau ingin ikut?"

"Kurasa tidak, aku ingin jalan-jalan ke luar besok,"

"Aku ikut!" saut laki-laki itu cepat sambil bangun dari tidurnya.

Alis Yunho terangkat ke atas "Bukankah kau akan pulang?"

Jaejong menggeleng-geleng dengan lucu "Minggu depan saja, besok aku ikut denganmu. Kita belanja, oke?"

"Hai," jawab Yunho sambil menghampiri jendela "Waah gelap sekali… Sepertinya akan hujan lebat nanti malam," ditutupnya jendela itu kemudian menuju ranjangnya sendiri.

"Kau mau tidur sekarang?" tanya Jaejong.

"Ya, aku lelah sekali,"

"Lampunya kumatikan ya?"

"Eum,"

Seketika ruangan itu menjadi gelap "Oyasuminasai Yunho," kata Jaejong sambil menarik selimutnya.

"Oyasuminasai," balas yunho sambil tersenyum.

**.**

**.**

Yunho mengerjap pelan. Laki-laki itu menarik selimutnya lebih rapat. Rasanya hangaat… Tapi kemudian ada yang aneh. Kening Yunho mengerut saat merasakan punggungnya terlalu hangat. Ia mencoba berbalik.

"Eung…"

"Jae?" panggilnya terkejut karena ada makhluk yang sedang tidur dibelakangnya. Menempel erat di punggungnya. Kantuknya seketika hilang.

"Jae?" panggil Yunho lagi.

Yang dipanggil masih menggeliat pelan sambil mengucek-ngucek matanya. Membuat jantung yunho berdegup kencang.

"Aku masih ngantuk Yun…" gumamnya serak sambil melingkarkan tangan ke pinggang Yunho dan menyeruakkan wajahnya ke dalam dada laki-laki itu.

"YAA apa yang kau lakukan?" teriak Yunho dengan debaran yang sudah menggila.

"Diamlah! Semalam aku tidak bisa tidur!" bentak Jaejong dengan mata masih terpejam.

Yunho mengelus dadanya sabar. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan laki-laki ini? kenapa tiba-tiba tidur di ranjangnya dan memeluknya?

Sedetik kemudian…

"HUWAAA KENAPA AKU ADA DI SINI?"

BRAAAK…

"JAEEE…."

Tangan Yunho mengambang di udara. Gagal meraih tubuh yang sudah terhempas ke lantai dengan keras itu. Jaejong meringis sambil mengusap-usap pantatnya yang sakit akibat jatuh dari kasur yunho.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya yunho pelan.

Jaejong mengangguk sambil mencoba berdiri "Aku baru ingat kalau semalam ada petir," kata Jaejong sambil berjalan ke ranjangnya lalu tidur di sana "Aku takut, jadi aku membangunkanmu. Tapi kau seperti mayat yang tidak bangun-bangun. Karena itu aku tidur bersamamu. Suara petir-petir itu mengerikan," cerita Jaejong dengan bibir mengerucut. Tangannya masih tetap mengelus-elus pantatnya.

"Huahahah…" Yunho tergelak.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan?" kesal Jaejong.

Yunho menggeleng pelan sambil menatap jam beker di meja belajarnya "Sudah jam sembilan siang. Kita jadi pergi kan?"

"Eum," Jaejong mengangguk pelan.

"Baiklah aku mandi dulu," kata Yunho sambil turun dari tempat tidur menuju kamar mandi.

Saat keluar dari kamar mandi, jaejong sudah selesai membereskan tempat tidur mereka. Juga baju-baju Yunho yang menumpuk di kursi. Seperti seorang istri bukan?

"Kau sudah selesai? Giliranku," ucapnya sambil menyambar selembar handuk lalu masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

**.**

**.**

"Kita kemana hari ini?" tanya yunho setelah mereka menghabiskan sarapan di sebuah café.

"Kau ada ide?"

Yunho menggeleng pelan. Selama ini Ia tidak pernah pergi kemana-mana. Hanya menemani neneknya di rumah yang sibuk melukis. Karena itu ia lumayan tahu banyak tentang lukisan. Di sekolah pun yunho tidak pernah mempunyai teman. Well, seperti kabar yang tersebar, dia adalah cucu dari seorang yakuza. Ralat! Mantan yakuza. Kakek Yunho, sudah memutuskan untuk berhenti menjadi yakuza setelah kepergian kedua orang tua Yunho. Saat ini Dia sibuk mengurus usaha super marketnya yang tersebar di Jepang.

Tapi tetap saja, nama yakuza tidak akan semudah itu lepas. Apalagi Yunho juga mendapatkan perlakuan yang lumayan ketat. Wajar saja tidak ada yang berani mendekatinya. Dan mendapatkan teman seperti Jaejong, benar-benar hal yang luar biasa untuknya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke kebun binatang?"

"Hai… Nani?" (baiklah... apa?)

Jaejong menoleh dan menatap heran "Kenapa?"

"Kau yakin?"

Laki-laki itu mengangguk semangat "Aku ingin melihat gajah,"

Yunho meringis mendengarnya. Sepertinya ia harus mulai membiasakan diri dengan tingkah aneh Jaejong.

Dan jadilah mereka pergi ke kebun binatang. Suasana di sana lumayan ramai ternyata. Yunho harus bergerak cepat menyamakan langkahnya dengan Jaejong karena laki-laki itu ternyata tidak bisa diam. Terus berlari ke sana kemari melihat hewan-hewan sambil menjerit-jerit seperti anak kecil.

Duk…

Yunho menunduk menatap bawah. Ada sebuah bola menggelinding menyentuh kakinya. Dipungutnya bole plastik berwarna merah itu.

"Oniisan, itu bolaku," seorang anak laki-laki kecil bertopi kuning berlari-lari menghampirinya.

Yunho tersenyum sambil mengulurkan bola itu.

"Arigato gozaimasu," ucap anak itu kemudian berlari pergi.

Yunho masih tersenyum melihatnya kemudian memalingkah wajah dan seketika tersadar bahwa Jaejong sudah tidak ada di sekitarnya.

"Jae?" panggilnya sambil menatap sekelilingnya "Jaejong?"

Yunho mulai khawatir. Ia mempercepat langkahnya sambil berteriak memanggil nama Jaejong di antara manusia-manusia itu.

"Jaejoong?" Yunho mengambil ponselnya dengan panik. Ia menghubungi nomor Jaejong tapi tidak diangkat-angkat.

Yunho sudah berputar-putar di kebun binatang itu. Saat ia mulai kelelahan, tiba-tiba di lihatnya sosok Jaejong yang sedang berjongkok di bawah pohon besar di dekat pagar kandang Kuda Nil. Laki-laki itu membenamkan wajahnya ke dalam lengan yang bertumpu pada kedua lututnya. Segera saja yunho berlari menghampirinya.

"Jae?" panggilnya pelan sambil ikut berjongkok di depannya.

Jaejong mengangkat wajahnya. Tampak matanya berkaca-kaca "Yunho?"

"Syukurlah kau kutemukan,"

"Baka!" maki Jaejong sambil memeluk Yunho tiba-tiba. Membuat laki-laki itu terkejut. "Kenapa meninggalkanku? Hiks… Aku tidak hafal arah dan jalan keluar… Yunho baka!"

"Tsumimasen…"

"Janji tidak akan meninggalkanku?" Jaejong melepaskan pelukannya lalu menatap Yunho dengan dengan mata doe-nya yang besar.

Yunho tersenyum "Tidak akan,"

"Ayo kita makan, aku lapar," ajak Jaejong sambil berdiri.

Yunho ikut berdiri kemudian sedikit terkejut melihat Jaejong mengenggam tangannya erat-erat.

"Dengan begini kau tidak akan pergi lagi," ujarnya riang membuat Yunho menahan nafas.

Beberapa orang meliriknya aneh. Ada yang menatapnya datar, aneh, bahkan ada yang tersenyum-senyum. Yunho menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Ia berusaha untuk tidak memperdulikan itu semua karena Jaejong pasti akan marah padanya.

Laki-laki itu sangat mengerikan jika marah. Dia tidak segan-segan berteriak-teriak sambil melempar-lempar barangnya. Yunho pernah melihatnya saat di cafetaria, ada senior laki-laki yang tiba-tiba saja mengecup pipinya dari belakang. Dan hasilnya, senior itu harus rela berbagai makanan bahkan mangkok dan gelas-gelas menghantam tubuhnya diselingi teriakan makian dari Jaejong.

**.**

**.**

"Haaah… Hari ini sangat menyenangkan…" ucap laki-laki itu sambil merenggangkan tubuhnya. Merentangkan tangan lebar-lebar saat duduk di sebuah bangku di taman.

"Baru kali ini aku berjalan-jalan keluar," gumam Yunho.

Keduanya lalu terdiam menikmati angin malam yang sejuk. Hari ini mereka habiskan dengan sarapan di café dekat sekolah, pergi ke kebun binatang. Makan ramen di kedai pinggir jalan. Jalan-jalan di shibuya sambil berbelanja. Err… sebenarnya Jaejong yang berbelanja, sedang Yunho hanya berbelanja keperluan hidup mereka seperti camilan sampai keperluan mandi sementara Jaejong lebih banyak membeli aksesoris seperti cincin, kalung, dan pakaian atau jaket. Setelah itu mereka makan Sushi dan ice cream. Terakhir, keduanya terdampar di kursi taman belakang sekolah ini. Di samping gedung sekolah mereka.

Yunho menoleh memandang Jaejong yang tengah memejamkan matanya. Haah… Bahkan saat diam pun dia terlihat sangat menawan. Seandainya saja Jaejong adalah wanita, pasti hal yang dilakukannya tadi bisa saja di sebut sebagai kencan. Tunggu dulu… Memangnya kencan harus dengan wanita saja? Tidak ada peraturan yang melarang laki-laki kencan dengan laki-laki bukan?

PLAK

Yunho menampar kedua pipinya sendiri dengan keras. Apa yang baru saja di pikirkannya? Apakah baru saja mengakui bahwa dirinya sedang kencan dengan Jaejong? Kami-sama… apa otaknya sudah mulai bergeser sekarang?

SET

Eh? Yunho menoleh terkejut saat sesuatu jatuh di bahunya. Kepala Jaejong. Laki-laki itu tengah tertidur dan tidak sadar kalau kepalanya jatuh di bahu Yunho. Sejenak, Yunho menatap wajah itu dan mulai merasakan jantungnya berdebar-debar.

"Jae?" panggilnya pelan.

"Ung…" jaejong menggerakkan kepalanya pelan tapi kemudian tidur lagi.

"Jae, kita harus kembali ke kamar,"

"Mmm… Aku ngantuk yun…" gumamnya tidak jelas.

"Biar kugendong,"

Yunho membebaskan bahunya dari kepala Jaejong sejenak lalu berjongkok di depan laki-laki itu "Ayo," katanya sambil menarik tangan jaejong agar melingkar di lehernya.

Jaejong otomatis mengeratkan pelukannya di leher Yunho saat laki-laki itu mulai mengangkat tubuhnya. Yunho sedikit terkejut mendapati tubuh Jaejong tidak seberat yang dia pikirkan. Bahkan ia masih bisa mengambil tas-tas belanjaan mereka dengan mudah.

"Ada apa dengannya?" tanya seorang siswa yang kebetulan berpapasan dengan Yunho di koridor asrama.

"Dia hanya tertidur dan tidak mau bangun. Terpaksa aku membawanya seperti ini,"

"Butuh bantuan?"

"Iie (tidak), aku bisa sendiri. Itu kamar kami sudah dekat, arigato,"

"Wakatta," (aku mengerti)

Yunho melanjutkan langkahnya. Deru nafas Jaejong yang menyapu lehernya membuatnya dingin panas. Tapi tanpa sadar ia menikmatinya hingga langkah kakinya sedikit lebih lambat. Akhirnya Yunho sampai juga di kamar. Setelah mengunci kembali pintu, dijatuhkannya kantong-kantong belanjaan itu lalu merebahkan Jaejong ke tempat tidurnya.

"Eung…" Jaejong menggeliat tidak nyaman sambil menyedot jari jempolnya.

Yunho menghela nafas sejenak lalu mulai melepas jaket kain yang di pakai Jaejong. Menyisakan singlet abu-abu saja. lalu ia juga melepas sepatu kets Jaejong dan menarik selimut hingga ke bahu laki-laki itu.

Yunho memandangnya sejenak. Jantungnya mulai berdetak cepat lagi. Bagaimana bisa seorang laki-laki mempunyai wajah indah seperti itu? Matanya yang indah, hidung mancungnya, terlebih bibir cherrynya, membuat Yunho ingin merasakan manisnya. Perlahan, Yunho menarik jari jempol yang sedang di hisap oleh Jaejong itu. Tanpa sadar, wajahnya semakin dekat.

Semakin dekat…

Lebih dekat…

Lalu…

Cup…

Bibir hati itu menekan lembut bibir cherry. Manis… Bibir cherry itu sangat manis, membuat Yunho lebih ingin untuk merasakannya. Dilumatnya lembut bibir itu.

"Mmhh…" Jaejong melenguh pelan dalam tidurnya. Membuat jantung Yunho semakin berdetak liar. Dihisapnya bibir atas dan bawah itu bergantian. Dan tidak disangka-sangka, bibir Jaejong membalasnya sesekali meskipun hanya gerakan kecil.

Yunho mengatur nafasnya yang naik turun. Tiba-tiba matanya membelak dan langsung menjauhkan diri dari wajah Jaejong saat itu juga. Ia memandang Jaejong yang masih tertidur dengan perasaan kacau. Diusapnya dengan kasar wajahnya. Ada apa dengannya? Apa yang baru saja dilakukannya? Jung Yunho, apa kau baru saja mencium Jaejong? Kau menyukainya huh?

Yunho melangkah menuju kamar mandi lalu membasuh wajahnya di sana. Mungkin saja dapat membersihkan pikirannya. Oh Dear… Apakah ia sudah mulai jatuh cinta pada laki-laki itu?

**.**

**~MINE~**

**KimYoonHye Vea**

**.**

Jaejong tengah duduk di salah satu kursi cafetaria dengan wajah keruh. Sudah empat hari ini ia tidak makan bersama Yunho dan tidak berbicara dengan Yunho. Laki-laki itu tiba-tiba saja menghindari Jaejong. Saat Jaejong membuka matanya di pagi hari, Yunho selalu saja sudah hilang dari kamarnya dan baru kembali saat tengah malam, ketika Jaejong sudah tidur. Jika kebetulan mereka sedang berpapasan, laki-laki itu selalu saja punya alasan untuk pergi. Ingin berdiskusi dengan Sensei, ada janji dengan temannya, atau diminta Ahra untuk mengajarinya pelajaran yang tidak dimengerti. Well, alasan yang terakhir sering kali membuat modnya memburuk.

Jaejong sangat sadar bahwa ia membutuhkan laki-laki itu. Selama ini ia tidak pernah bersikap begitu bebas dihadapan orang lain seperti di hadapan Yunho. Laki-laki itu seolah mengerti dan mampu memahami dirinya. Seperti Okaasannya (ibunya). Sejak kecil, Jaejong selalu terkenal dan populer karena wajah indahnya itu. Semua pasti akan mengatakan bahwa dirinya kawaii.

Di Junior Highshcool, ia tidak punya teman sama sekali. Bukan karena dia tidak pandai bergaul, tetapi semua orang memujanya dan bersikap sangat hormat kepadanya. Apapun yang diinginkannya pasti akan didapatnya dengan mudah. Tapi ia tidak pernah diperlakukan layaknya teman biasa. Tidak pernah diajak berkumpul bersama, tidak pernah diajak berbagi cerita atau rahasia, dan setiap orang yang didekatinya pasti akan mengatakan bahwa dia tidak pantas menjadi teman Jaejong. Alasannya hanya satu, Jaejong terlalu indah untuk bergaul bersama mereka. Menyebalkan bukan?

Dan bahkan di Senior Highshcool ini, ia juga menjadi siswa paling populer. Jika dulu ia tidak dianggap layaknya teman, sekarang ia malah diikat layaknya artis. Kemana pun selalu diikuti, ditarik-tarik, dicubit, itu sangat-sangat menyebalkan. Hanya saat bersama Yunho, dirinya merasa bebas karena walaupun ia diikuti, tapi mereka tidak berani mendekat.

Dan sekarang Yunho selalu menghindarinya, membuatnya duduk di cafetaria ini sendirian dengan fansnya yang mengerubungi tempatnya duduk. Menawari ini itu dari tadi.

"Jaejong-kun, kau mau makan apa? Biar kupesankan?"

"Katakan apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Wajahmu sangat cute jika sedang kesal seperti itu, gyaaa…"

"Benar, kawaii,"

"Kau suka apel bukan? Biar kupesankah jus apel bagaimana?"

Jaejong masih saja cemberut tanpa memperdulikan manusia-manusia yang mengelilinginya itu.

"Benarkah itu?"

"Hai, Yunho-kun sudah berjanji akan mengajariku matematika pulang sekolah nanti. Aku sangat bahagia Rin-chan," jawab Ahra tersenyum lebar.

"Waaah… di mana kalian akan belajar?"

"Aku tidak tau, tapi nanti aku akan mengajaknya keluar, jadi kami sekalian kencan,"

"Woaa itu ide bagus yu-chan,"

BRAAAK…

Suasana cafetaria langsung hening. Semua terdiam bagai patung setelah melihat Jaejong menendang meja di hadapannya hingga terguling. Membuat semuanya terkejut.

Entah mengapa tiba-tiba jaejong ingin sekali menendang gadis itu. Kenapa Yunho menjadi akrab dengannya? Ia tidak suka itu.

"MINGGIR!" bentaknya dengan wajah mengerikan walaupun masih terlihat manis.

Perlahan, manusia yang mengelilinginya itu menyingkir memberinya jalan. Ia berjalan pergi dengan wajah sangat kesal. Semua yang melihatnya tidak berani bertanya ada apa. Meskipun Jaejong terlihat cute, ia sangat-sangat mengerikan jika sedang marah.

"Tsumimasen, apa kau melihat Yunho?" tanyanya pada seorang siswa yang diketahuinya sebagai teman sekelas Yunho saat mereka berpapasan di koridor sekolah.

Siswa itu menelan ludah sesaat. Meskipun Jaejong bertanya hal yang biasa tapi dilihat dari wajahnya yang seperti ingin membunuh orang itu, cukup menyeramkan juga. "Se-sepertinya tadi dia berjalan ke arah taman belakang,"

"Arigato," ucap Jaejong lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat itu.

**.**

**.**

Yunho sedang membaca buku di bangku taman belakang yang rimbun pepohonan itu. Suasana tempat itu sangat sepi karena jarang yang berada di sana. Anak-anak lebih senang menghabiskan waktu mereka di cafetaria. Kening Yunho berkerut-kerut memahami buku tebal yang berjudul matematika itu. bukankah ia paling malas belajar? Lalu mengapa sekarang menjadi seperti ini?

Sebenarnya itu hanya pelarian Yunho agar tidak memikirkan hal-hal mengenai Jaejong. Ia lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya di perpustakaan kini. Membaca buku-buku pelajaran untuk mengalihkan pikirannya. Tapi tetap saja, terkadang tanpa sadar, ia sudah melamunkan laki-laki itu.

"Jung Yunho!"

lihat, bahkan saat ia serius mengamati rumus-rumus itu pun telinganya seperti mendengar suara Jaejong.

"Yunho angkat wajahmu!"

Seketika Yunho tersentak sambil mengangkat wajah. Jaejong ada di hadapannya dengan wajah keruh.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya datar lalu menatap rumus-rumus itu lagi.

"Kenapa kau menghindariku?" tanya Jaejong langsung.

"Siapa yang menghindarimu?" Yunho balik tanya tanpa menatap.

"Sikapmu berubah Yun!"

"Aku biasa-biasa saja, tidak ada yang aneh," jawab Yunho sambil membolak-balik lembaran buku itu.

SET

"Eh?" Yunho menatap kaget saat jaejong merebut buku itu dari tangannya lalu mencampakannya ke tanah begitu saja.

"LIHAT AKU JUNG YUNHO!" teriaknya marah "Kau menghindariku! Kau berubah! Kau tidak mau bicara denganku, apa salahku padamu?"

Yunho tercenung. Benar, apa salah Jaejong kepadanya? Laki-laki itu sama sekali tidak bersalah. Ini semua salah Yunho. Salahnya karena sepertinya ia menyukai namja itu. Tapi, apakah hal itu memang salah? Menyukai seorang apakah itu sebuah kesalahan? Meskipun dia seorang laki-laki sekali pun?

"Yunho jawab aku!"

bentakan Jaejong menyadarkannya kembali.

"Apa karena kau sudah menciumku?"

DEG

Yunho terperangah. Ia menatap Jaejong shock. Apakah laki-laki itu tau?

"Apakah karena malam itu kau sudah menciumku?" ulang Jaejong menegaskan pikiran Yunho "Aku dalam keadaan sadar saat itu! Aku tidak tidur sedikit pun! Aku merasakannya yun. Aku merasakan bibirmu yang mengecup bibirku. Aku merasakan lumatan bibirmu yang basah. Aku merasakan hisapan bibirmu yang lembut. Aku merasakan salivamu yang manis, aku_"

"CUKUP!" potong Yunho dengan nafas terengah. Oh Dear… Laki-laki itu tau semuanya.

"Apa kau menyesal Yun?" suara itu terdengar bergetar dan begitu sendu. "Tidak masalah… Kita dapat melupakan hal itu. Dan jangan khawatir, aku akan meminta Sensei untuk menukar kamarku jadi kau tidak perlu menghindariku lagi," ucap Jaejong yang kemudian langsung berlalu dari hadapan Yunho.

Untuk beberapa saat Yunho hanya bisa tercenung. Kemudian diusapnya wajah dengan kasar sambil menghela nafas berat. Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang? Jaejong sudah tau kalau ia menciumnya. Pasti laki-laki itu akan menganggapnya aneh.

Tunggu dulu…

Seingatnya tadi Jaejong tidak marah kepadanya karena ia sudah menciumnya. Jaejong marah karena Yunho menghidarinya. Lalu Jaejong juga bertanya apakah yunho menyesal, bukan mengatakan bahwa ia menyesal bertemu dengan Yunho. Tidak ada sedikit pun reaksi jijik atau marah yang di tunjukkan oleh Jaejong. Apakah ini artinya laki-laki itu juga punya perasaan yang sama dengannya?

'_Aku merasakannya yun. Aku merasakan bibirmu yang mengecup bibirku. Aku merasakan lumatan bibirmu yang basah. Aku merasakan hisapan bibirmu yang lembut. Aku merasakan salivamu yang manis, aku_'_

Oh Dear… Bahkan Jaejong mengatakan dengan detail bagaimana rasa ciuman itu tanpa rasa jijik sedikitpun.

'_Apa kau menyesal Yun?'_

Kata-kata itu berulang kali menggema dalam tempurung otaknya . Apakah ia menyesal? Apakah ia menyesal karena sudah mencium Jaejong? Apakah ia menyesal?

Yunho menggeleng kuat-kuat kemudian langsung beranjak dari duduknya. Ia berlari secepat mungkin ke asramanya berharap Jaejong ada di sana. Ada yang harus dikatakannya. Ia tidak ingin laki-laki itu pindah kamar. Ia tidak ingin ada yang menggantikan Jaejong.

BRAAAK…

Dibukanya pintu dengan kasar dan seketika tertegun melihat laki-laki itu sedang berjongkok di samping ranjangnya dengan memeluk kaki kuat-kuat serta membenamkan wajahnya di antara dua lutut itu. Bahunya bergetar menandakan air matanya yang keluar dari kelopak mata.

Yunho menutup pintu kamar lalu berjalan menghampirinya. Ia berlutut di belakang namja itu lalu memeluknya erat "Benar… Aku memang sudah menciummu… Merasakan bibir cherrymu yang lembut, melumat bibirmu yang manis, menghisapnya, dan membagi saliva denganmu. Aku sendiri tidak tau apa yang kulakukan. Pasti kau menganggapku tidak normal sekarang…"

Jaejong tidak menjawab. Bahkan laki-laki itu tidak mengangkat wajahnya. Yunho mendesah pelan lalu melepaskan pelukannya. Ia berdiri sambil mengusap wajah dengan kasar lalu membelakangi Jaejong. Tangannya bertumpu pada tepi meja. Dipejamkannya matanya kuat-kuat.

"Gomene Jae… Aku… Aku tidak bisa menahan diriku…"

GREEP…

Yunho sedikit tersentak saat merasakan pelukan pada tubuhnya dari belakang.

"Kalau begitu… Apakah aku juga tidak normal?" tanya Jaejong dengan suara serak.

Yunho terdiam sesaat "Aku tidak tau…" balasnya lirih "Aku selalu ingin melihat wajahmu…"

"Aku juga selalu ingin bersamamu,"

"Aku senang melihat senyummu,"

"Aku juga senang dengan sikap lembutmu,"

"Aku tidak suka mereka terus mengikutimu,"

"Aku juga membenci ahra yang selalu mendekatimu,"

Hening sesaat.

"Tapi aku normal Jae…"

Tubuh Jaejong menegang. Perlahan laki-laki itu melepaskan pelukannya lalu berjalan mundur dengan tatapan yang terluka.

"Hanya saja aku membutuhkanmu," tambah Yunho sambil berbalik, menatap mata itu.

"Jangan mempermainkan aku Yun," kata Jaejong tercekat. Perih itu menusuk-nusuk di dalam dadanya.

"Aku jatuh cinta itu normal... Hanya saja aku lupa. Aku lupa bahwa ada jutaan gadis di dunia ini dan aku lupa bahwa kau adalah seorang laki-laki. Yang kuingat hanya aku menginginkanmu, menginginkan Kim Jaejong ada di sisiku tidak perduli dia gadis atau laki-laki,"

"Yun..."

Yunho berjalan cepat menghampiri Jaejong lalu...

CUP

Dikecupnya bibir itu "Kau milikku Jae,"

CUP

CUP

CUP

Perlahan, kecupan-kecupan itu berubah menjadi lumatan-lumatan lembut.

"Mmhh..." Jaejong mendesah pelan saat Yunho memeluk pinggangnya lebih erat. Dilingkarkannya lengannya pada leher laki-laki itu. merasakan manis itu kembali...

**.**

**~MINE~**

**KimYoonHye Vea**

**epilog**

**.**

Jaejong tersenyum malu saat melihat tangannya yang digenggam erat Yunho. Ia tidak perduli dengan mata-mata yang memandangnya heran.

"Yunho-kun!"

Seketika senyum Jaejong hilang saat mendengar suara itu. Ditatapnya tajam Ahra yang berjalan mendekati mereka.

"Yunho-kun kenapa kau mengingkari janjimu kemarin?" tanya gadis itu.

"Tsumimasen, aku ada sesuatu yang harus kukerjakan Ahra-san,"

Gadis itu memasang senyum lagi "Bagaimana kalau nanti sepulang sekolah saja?"

"IIE!" teriak Jaejong tiba-tiba membuat semua siswa-siswi yang berada di koridor menatap mereka.

"Ada apa denganmu Jaejong-san?"

"Jangan meminta Yunho untuk mengajarimu lagi! Jangan memberikan Yunho sesuatu lagi! Dan jangan mendekatinya lagi!"

Ahra mengerutkan keningnya bingung "Apa urusannya denganmu?"

"YUNHO IS MINE!"

"Nani?" gadis itu membulatkan matanya sementara Yunho tertawa kecil sambil mengusap kepala Jaejong lembut.

"Yunho is mine! Masih kurang jelas?"

"Dan kalian," kata Yunho pada semua yang menatap mereka "Jaejong is mine! Jangan pernah berani untuk menyentuhnya atau... kalian akan tau akibatnya!" Yunho tersenyum mengerikan.

"Yunho, aku lapaar..." rengek Jaejong manja.

"Wakatta Boo~ ayo kita makan," jawab Yunho lembut sambil menarik Jaejong berjalan pergi meninggalkan sekumpulan manusia yang shock itu.

"KAWAIII... GYAAAA..." jerit salah satu siswi yang masih melihat pasangan Yunjae itu.

"Benar... Sangat maniis..." yang lainnya menimpali.

"Sudah kuputuskan, aku akan membentuk YUNJAE LOVERS!" teriak gadis yang bernama Hishano Kisa aka author itu semangat.

"WATASHI MO!" saut yang lainnya.

"Akan kubuat semua orang menjadi Yunjae Shiper, khukhukhu..." *tertawa mengerikan.

Sementara itu Ahra langsung merinding sambil berjalan menjauh. Lebih baik dia tidak berurusan dengan Kisa aka author jika tidak ingin disiksa di ff selanjutnya. Khukhukhu...

**.**

**~MINE~**

**KimYoonHye Vea**

**owari**

**.**

Arigato buat yang udah baca dan ripiu, sayonara *lambai-lambai bareng yunjae*


End file.
